1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods of servicing a wellbore. More specifically, it relates to wellbores servicing compositions and methods of making and using same.
2. Background
Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a wellbore down to the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the wellbore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, is run in the wellbore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the pipe and the walls of the wellbore. Next, primary cementing is typically performed whereby a cement slurry is placed in the annulus and permitted to set into a hard mass (i.e., sheath) to thereby attach the string of pipe to the walls of the wellbore and seal the annulus. Subsequent secondary cementing operations may also be performed.
Emulsifier compositions (EC) are routinely employed in wellbore servicing fluids (WSFs) to lower the interfacial tension between oil and water which allows stable emulsions with small drops to be formed. ECs typically comprise an emulsifier and one or more additives which function to modify one or more properties of the compositions. The components of the ECs are subject to evaluation for compliance with various health, safety, and environmental (HSE) guidelines. Thus an ongoing need exists for improved ECs that meet current HSE guidelines.